La'ira
La'ira is a half-breed Ohmes-raht Khajiit and Nord, born to a Cathay-raht M'jura and an unknown Nord father in Ancient Legends: New Beginnings. She was born in Falkreath and raised there until it was razed by Akaviri. Early Life La'ira was born in 4E 203, in the city of Falkreath. She was known to be quite a playful child, adoring and curious yet troublesome as she would play the part of a thief and steal random items from random places. At one time she explored the large graveyard in the lower part of the city and found a group of feral cats. La'ira befriended these cats and would occasionally meet them. In 4E 210 La'ira's father gave her a strange amulet with a stone reminiscent to ebony embedded in its charm, and left for the forest. Being quite the inquisitive child, the half-Khajiit followed quietly for a few minutes before becoming bored and leaving. Later on that day M'jura stormed into their home furiously and showed the child a letter, which was partly wet with what smelled like salty water. Much to the 8 year old's dismay, it was a letter of inheritance, revealing that her father had passed, but the cause of the event was not mentioned. She asked her mother who had no idea, so La'ira began asking townspeople. The answer was all the same. They looked at her with pity, and occasionally a bit of fear, and told her he died of a sickness. La'ira came to know these as lies and vowed to find the real cause of her father's death. New Beginnings Part VI 16 year old La'ira was introduced in Falkreath escaping from an outraged citizen after she stole his purse. She entered the local inn with her 'traditional' way of jumping in through its second story window. After ordering mead, La'ira witnessed a man being discreetly attacked and forced into a room by three hooded people. The half-Nord interrupted and killed two of three people, the last one escaping, and rescued the man who introduced himself as Antoine. During the ordeal, M'jura had entered the inn without La'ira's knowledge only to place a black scarf and two swords on a seat with a letter before leaving. The half-Khajiit received the items, preparing for battle as the letter mentioned a certain 'danger'. Antoine and La'ira left the inn to find Akaviri attacking Falkreath. The outcome of the battle resulted in M'jura dying, causing La'ira to become more stoic and serious after abandoning the town and escaping with Antoine, heading North to alert Solitude. Part VII La'ira and Antoine eventually reach Solitude. Much to the latter's surprise, the city had already been notified of the attack. The former waited outside before deciding to enter the inn her usual way (which ended up with her being glassed, for the second story window was closed). Antoine gave her the key to her room and followed a suspicious man wielding a sword. Still containing a sliver of her childhood curiousity, La'ira came along, though it wasn't much for the pair, and they headed back to the bar. They both ordered for themselves and Antoine noticed two also suspicious people, asking the innkeeper about them, who told him they were adventurers and lovers. La'ira commented on how adventuring and loving wasn't a good combination, based on her own experiences. When contemplating on what to do next, the innkeeper told Antoine that the Jarl needed jobs done. The man refused and parted ways with La'ira, leaving for Whiterun. The half-Khajiit considered following but instead talked to the Jarl, who assigned her to do two jobs. The first job was to burn down a pirate ship. With her very limited knowledge of destruction magic, she managed to throw flames at the ship yet burning both of her hands. Part VIII La'ira's action angered the corsairs. An orc witnessed the events and rushed to assist in the battle. After the battle was done, La'ira nodded thanks to the orc, who then left her. The second job was to deliver a box to the ruins of the Thalmor Embassy, with clear instructions to escape as quickly as possible once she did, the result, angering her, being that the ruins exploded. After receiving her awards at a dead drop - money and an enchanted Daedric dagger - she left for Whiterun, falling asleep in front of the gates and being woken up by a man, who introduced himself as Solas then took her to the inn after she explained her story. Solas paid for both her and his rooms. Part IX La'ira begins explaining that it was unnecessary for Solas to have paid for her, but she stops and decides to stay quiet. After hearing that La'ira's room is downstairs, the man gets suspicious and somewhat worried. The next morning, after waking up from a nightmare, La'ira finds a note on her table, explaining that Solas left in a hurry. She fell back asleep and woke up a few hours later, ordering food before a violent fight erupts between two men. La'ira interrupts by holding both of her daggers at their throats, telling them that there have been too many deaths lately. The first man attempts to attack her but the second instead kills him, much to the half-Khajiit's annoyance. The man asks of La'ira's motive, and she responds by repeating that there have been too many deaths, and that Falkreath had fallen to snakemen. The man explains that it was minor, and in the more eastern parts such as Windhelm, where he was present, the attacks were much more severe. This irritates La'ira and she tells him off for his ignorance, but she adds that, even though in her eyes he was an 'asshole', she wanted to join him since she had nowhere to go. The man introduces himself as Arthan. His terrible sense of humour often annoyed the half-Khajiit, yet she stuck by him as they journeyed Personality Before the attack on Falreath, La'ira was well known around the city for being a playful, inquisitive child, always outgoing in her youth. Her childhood nickname was 'catgirl' for obvious reasons, being her strange catlike features, such as her slit pupils, whiskers, tail and ears, and that she befriended a group of feral cats. After that attack, La'ira became more mature, though retained some of her childhood features such as curiosity. The young woman was a more stoic and emotionless persona, becoming much more serious. She greatly hates the feeling of being hopeless and lonely, often thinking the inability to have the strength to carry on is the worst feeling in the world. Appearance La'ira is 6'7, with thick, straight and silky dark brown hair and brown eyes with slit feline pupils. Her skin is pale due to her Nord blood, and her ears are cat-like, silver with black tips. She has a silver Khajiit tail with black stripes Trivia * La'ira has retained many old habits, such as crashing through second story windows to enter inns whether they're open or not. (Though when they are closed it always results in injury. She still does it so innkeepers learn to keep their windows open) Another habit she has is drinking under age. Though only 16 years old, due to her Nord blood La'ira enjoys mead. * She was named by her father, who did not know, or care, about the proper Khajiit naming standards. M'jura noticed his mistake in giving her the prefix 'La', but she didn't point it out because she thought it was cute. * La'ira has often wondered how children are made. Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Thieves Category:Rogues Category:Characters